disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Pocahontas (personagem)
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Idade | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|18 anos |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Feminino |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Castanho Escuro |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Preto |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Virgínia (estado) |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Cobre |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Chefe Powhatan (pai) Mãe (falecida) John Rolfe (marido) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Amigo Animal | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Meeko (guaxinim) Flit (beija-flor) Percy (cachorro) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Nadar, natureza, canoagem, corrida, animais, estar com John Smith |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Guerra, casamentos arranjados, desrespeito à natureza, fazendo coisas contra sua vontade |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Irene Bedard (diálogos) Judy Kuhn (cantando) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 200, 200); "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); "|Andréa Murucci (diálogos) Kika Tristão (cantando) |} Princesa Pocahontas Powhatan é a personagem principal do filme de 1995 de mesmo nome e da sua sequência. Sua voz foi fornecida por Irene Bedard, enquanto as músicas foram gravadas por Judy Kuhn. Background Perfil oficial na Disneystrology : "Você está aberta para novas idéias e experiências, mantendo-se fiel aos seus próprios valores. Forte, nobre e gentil, você tenta fazer a coisa certa, mas às vezes você se torna inquieta. Interessada no desconhecido, você mergulha sob novas situações, para entender seu verdadeiro significado. Você possui um genuíno amor e respeito pela natureza e têm uma profunda conexão com tudo na vida." Aparência fisíca thumb|left|250px|Os vestidos de Pocahontas (da esquerda para a direita): Vestido de princesa e de baile.Pocahontas é a filha do Chefe Powhatan, o chefe da tribo dos Powhatans. Ela é uma jovem de 18 anos, magra, de pele bronzeada, longos cabelos negros, e com uma tatuagem avermelhada no braço direito. Como uma índia, ela tem um corpo esbelto. Pocahontas tem boca vermelha e olhos castanhos. *''Vestido de princesa: Pocahontas usa um vestido similar ao das outras mulheres de sua tribo, no entanto, seu vestido é diferente, e parece ser único, provavelmente por que ela é filha do chefe. Ele é marrom ou laranja, dependendo do local aonde a personagem esta. Ele é provavelmente feito de camurça, e parece ser bordado, se você observar bem. Ela também usa um colar azul, que se tornou a sua maior referência. Este vestido também é mostrado de diferentes formas na continuação. *Vestido de baile: Este vestido é usado na continuação, durante um baile. Ele é bege claro, com diversas esmeraldas. As mangas dele vão até o pulso de Pocahontas, e ele tem diversos bordados dourados. A saia é grande, e tem laços como detalhe para o vestido. No centro, ele é de um bege mais escuro, quase marrom. O cabelo de Pocahontas esta em um penteado grande, com várias pedras. Ela também usa uma corrente no pescoço e sapatos. Personalidade Pocahontas é mostrada como uma mulher altamente espiritual. Ela expressa uma sabedoria além de seus anos e oferece carinho e orientação para aqueles ao seu redor. Ela adora aventura e natureza. No filme, ela parece ter poderes xamânicos desde que ela era capaz de comungar com a natureza, falar com espíritos, empatia com animais, e entender línguas desconhecidas. Na seqüência, Pocahontas parece ter crescido após saber da possivel morte de John Smith. Ela mantém seu espírito independente e brincalhão, mas é muito mais madura e segura de si do que era no primeiro filme. Durante a sua estadia na Inglaterra, ela quase se perde na azáfama deste mundo novo e é transformada em alguém que ela não é. Mas no final, ela bravamente pretende sacrificar-se para a segurança de seu povo e retorna à sua terra natal, encontrando-se ao amor, mais uma vez. Ela é a primeira princesa norte-americana da Disney, e a única que tem dois interesses amorosos. Habilidades Como uma índia, Pocahontas tem diversas habilidades. *Linguagem animal: Pocahontas parece entender os animais, em especial Meeko e Flit. Os animais, em consequência, parecem também entender ela, como ela pegou um filhote de urso sem problemas, mesmo com a mãe do lado, o que seria impossível para uma pessoa comum, que seria atacada pelo animal. Ela também trata os animais como pessoas. *Comunicação com a natureza: Pocahontas também parece se comunicar com plantas, é visto durante "''Cores do Vento", quando ela toce em árvores e plantas, elas se iluminam. Ela também sente que plantas tem alma. *''Rapidez sobre-humana: Pocahontas parece ser mais rápida do que um humano normal, como vemos quando ela esta vigiando John Smith. Ela também pode se locomover de uma forma mais rápida do que o comum, não sendo notada pelos outros, algo que herdou de sua tribo. *Adaptabilidade Rápida: Ela parece se adaptar rápido a situações de desconforto, como é visto no segundo filme, quando ela usa um vestido de baile sem nenhum incomodo, no entanto, essa havia sido a primeira vez que ela usou um vestido de baile na vida. *Resistência sobre-humana: Ela também pode resistir a quedas enormes, como é mostrado quando ela pula da cachoeira, que tem uma altura razoável. Para uma pessoa normal, a morte seria certa, por causa do impacto da água, mais Pocahontas não sofre nenhum dano. Desenvolvimento Diferenças do material original Apesar de Pocahontas ser a única princesa Disney a ser baseada em uma figura histórica, ela é vagamente baseada pessoa real. Grande parte da vida da Pocahontas reais é lenda, em vez de fato conhecido. Disney parecia usar a real Pocahontas só como inspiração, em vez de uma homenagem a sua vida, os principais trechos só mantiveram os nomes, etnia e localização geográfica. Disney fez sua própia personagem no filme. *O verdadeiro nome de Pocahontas é Matoaka, enquanto Pocahontas é seu apelido. No entanto, este nome não é mencionado em qualquer um dos filmes da Disney. *Segundo a lenda, Pocahontas mudou seu nome para Rebecca. No entanto, isto não ocorre em qualquer um dos filmes Disney. *Na lenda, Pocahontas e John Rolfe tiveram um filho chamado Thomas. Pocahontas não tem filhos nas adaptações da Disney. *Na lenda, Pocahontas era casada com Kocoum, mas foi seqüestrada. Quando surgiu a oportunidade para ela voltar para seu povo, ela optou por permanecer com os ingleses. Na adaptação da Disney, ela não se casa com Kocoum porque ele está morto e porque ela quer estar com John Smith. Além disso, ela deixa ele ir para a Inglaterra de bom grado. *A verdadeira Pocahontas era realmente uma criança pequena (12 ou 13) não de 18 quando conheceu e salvou John Smith (27) e não eram interesses amorosos, simplesmente associados. Isto foi mudado porque a Disney fez uma nova história e novos personagens baseados fora dos existentes, apenas mantendo o mesmo nome na história. Design thumb|250px|Conceitos de arte de Pocahontas.O nome Pocahontas "significa" pouco prejuízo. Ela é baseada na figura histórica real, e nasceu em uma sofisticada cultura indígena norte-americana que tinha algum conhecimento dos europeus. Seu rosto e corpo foram expressados a partir de sua dubladora, a atriz norte-americana Irene Bedard. É importante notar que o fato de Pocahontas ser uma "boa selvagem" foi uma inspiração importante para esta história fictícia da personagem histórica importante que é Pocahontas. Porque, como pode ser visto na outra informação dada abaixo, a história apresentada no filme de animação não é totalmente sobre sua "vida real". Pelo contrário, é um exame de como seria a história. thumb|left|173px|Shirley Littledove serviu de inspiração para Pocahontas.Os animadores foram para a Virginia, para terem inspirações para a personagem. Quando Glen Keane estava andando pelas florestas, ele começou a imaginar como seria Pocahontas naquele local. Quando estava na Virgnia, Keane conheceu duas meninas, que eram descendentes de Pocahontas, seus nomes eram Shirley Littledove e Debbie Littledove. Ele disse que se inspirou nas duas meninas para criar a personagem, por que elas tinham o que a personagem realmente merecia ter, como uma cuidava da tribo, e era tradicional (Shirley), e a outra (Debbie) era uma aeromoça, que queria viajar pelo mundo, que é aventureira, e que não tem medo de quebrar a tradição. Voz Na época em que a produção do filme se iniciou, Judy Kuhn estava na peça "''Les Miserables: The Dream Cast in Concert" da Broadway, e os diretores queriam uma voz de uma atriz da Broadway para Pocahontas. Ela foi procurada por um dos diretores, e conseguiu o papel. No entanto, eles perceberam que a voz de Kuhn não combinava com a personagem totalmente, e resolveram procurar uma atriz para interpretar a personagem nos diálogos. Irene Bedard já havia trabalhado no filme live-action da Disney, "Squanto: A Warrior's Tale", seu primeiro filme. Eric Goldberg, diretor do filme, informou a Bedard que eles estavam procurando uma voz para a personagem principal de um filme inspirado em Pocahontas. Como ela já havia trabalhado na Disney, Goldberg recomendou Irene a James Pentecost, produtor do filme. Ela foi a Nova York, para conversar com a produção, e algum tempo depois, ela conseguiu o papel. As primeiras gravações aconteceram em um porão, indo para o estúdio meses depois. Aparições ''Pocahontas O Destino de Pocahontas thumb|250px|Pocahontas conversa com seu pai, o Chefe Powhatan.Pocahontas é vista pela primeira vez no topo de uma cachoeira, quando é chamada por sua amiga Nakoma. É revelado que Pocahontas tem tido uma série de sonhos estranhos, e ela não entende o que eles significam. Nakoma dá conselhos para Pocahontas para falar com seu pai, o Chefe Powhatan, que voltou recentemente de uma guerra. Na aldeia, Pocahontas se encontra com seu pai, e descobre que Kocoum, um dos melhores guerreiros de seu pai, pediu para casar com ela. Como um presente, Powhatan dá para Pocahontas o colar que sua mãe havia usado em seu casamento. Pocahontas não sente que este é o caminho certo para ela, mas sente que Kocoum seria um marido bom para ela, pelo fato dele ser corajoso, leal, forte e protetor. Vovó Willow thumb|250px|Pocahontas escuta os Espíritos da Terra.Pocahontas viaja para se encontrar com a Vovó Willow, a fim de ganhar alguns conselhos. Depois de contar a Vovó Willow sobre seu sonho e os planos de seu pai para seu casamento arranjado, Vovó Willow diz para Pocahontas que seu sonho está levando ela para seu caminho. Quando Pocahontas pergunta como encontrar o seu caminho, Vovó Willow ensina Pocahontas a ouvir os espíritos da terra. Pocahontas faz isso, e depois de ouvir o vento, é capaz de detectar o navio que transportava os europeus, embora ela confunda as velas do navio com nuvens. Conhecendo John Smith thumb|250px|Pocahontas conhecendo John Smith.Pocahontas mais tarde encontra com um dos colonos, que se chama John Smith. Com o tempo, os dois se conhecem, pedirguntando sobre suas vidas e mundos diferentes. No entanto, a conversa azeda quando John Smith involuntariamente revela seu preconceito para com os nativos americanos. Pocahontas explica-lhe a beleza e a importância da natureza através da música, "Cores do Vento". Isso faz com que John mude os seus caminhos, e os dois começam a se apaixonar. No entanto, após ouvir os tambores, Pocahontas é forçada a voltar para a aldeia. John Conhece Vovó Willow thumb|250px|Pocahontas apresenta Vovó Willow para Smith.Mais tarde, enquanto colhia milho com Nakoma, Pocahontas se reúne com John Smith novamente. Depois de Nakoma jurar segredo, Pocahontas leva John Smith para fora da floresta. Pocahontas leva John para conhecer a Vovó Willow. Quando John revela que os colonos tinham vindo em busca de ouro, Pocahontas revela que não há ninguém na área. Quando outros colonos entram na área à procura de Smith, Smith é forçado a sair, mas os dois concordam em se encontrar nessa noite no mesmo local. Depois que Smith sai, Pocahontas se preocupa com suas ações. A Vovó Willow lembra para Pocahontas dos seus sonhos, e Pocahontas começa a suspeitar que seu sonho está levando ela para John. A Morte de Kocoum thumb|250px|O primeiro beijo de John e Pocahontas.Ao retornar para a aldeia, Pocahontas descobre que os guerreiros das aldeias vizinhas chegaram e estão a planejar uma luta contra os colonos. Naquela noite, apesar dos protestos de Nakoma, Pocahontas foge para atender John. Ambos revelam que os seus respectivos povos estão planejando uma guerra. Pocahontas pergunta a John se ele não quer ir para a aldeia e falar com Powhatan, na tentativa de evitar a luta. John é relutante no início, mas depois concorda com alguns conselhos de Vovó Willow. Quando Kocoum, que tinha sido advertido sobre Pocahontas por Nakoma, de repente se depara com Pocahontas e John Smith se beijando, Kocoum fica furioso e ataca ele. Antes que Pocahontas possa evitar a briga, Thomas, que tinha sido enviado para se encontrar com John, atira e mata Kocoum. John Smith assume a culpa, e é feito prisioneiro pelos homens de Powhatan, e sentenciado a morrer ao nascer do sol. O Fim da Guerra thumb|250px|Pocahontas para a guerra dos indíos contra os colonos.Pocahontas percebe que ela deve parar a execução que irá levar a uma guerra entre os americanos nativos e os colonos. Ela corre, chamando as forças da natureza para ajudá-la a alcançá-los a tempo. Pocahontas chega a tempo de John Smith ser morto por seu pai, o Chefe Powhatan, que entende sua filha e liberta John Smith. Quando o enraivecido Governador Ratcliffe atira no chefe, John Smith empurra Powhatan fora do caminho, e leva a bala. Logo depois, John Smith pede para ela ir com ele para a Inglaterra, mas ela explica que seu lugar é na Virgínia, com o seu povo. Para consolá-lo, ela lhe diz que não importa o que aconteça, sempre estará com ele. Eles se beijam, e os homens levam ele para o navio. Como ele está indo embora, Pocahontas corre tão rápido quanto pode para um penhasco com vista para o oceano. John dá adeus à Pocahontas e Powhatan. ''Pocahontas 2 - Uma Jornada para o Novo Mundo [[Arquivo:Pocahontas02.png|thumb|250px|Pocahontas em ''Pocahontas 2 - Uma Jornada para o Novo Mundo.]]Em'' "'Pocahontas 2 - Uma Jornada para o Novo Mundo", Pocahontas vai a Londres como uma diplomata que deved parar um ataque potencial contra ela, ordenado pelo rei James, em uma trama de Ratcliffe. Lá, ela é acompanhada por John Rolfe e lentamente desenvolve um romance com ele. No final, ela se reúne com John Smith, mas explica que eles não estão mais seguindo o mesmo caminho que eles seguiram anos atrás, e se despede dele. Com sucesso. Ratcliffe é preso por ordem do rei, Pocahontas e John Rolfe chegam em um navio que ia de volta para Virginia juntos, e beijam em direção ao por do sol. O Point do Mickey [[Arquivo:Pocahontas3.png|thumb|250px|Pocahontas em ''O Point do Mickey.]]Ela faz aparições em vários episódios. Em "The Stolen Cartoons", a comida de Pocahontas estava sendo roubada por Meeko como ela estava aplaudindo a introdução do Mickey. Em "Big Bad Wolf Daddy", o Lobão (como Pai Lobão) sopra Pocahontas, sua mesa, Meeko e vários outros personagens para fora da boate com seu trompete. Em "Suddenly Hades", Pocahontas foi vista com os cabelos ao vento climatizado. Em "Ask Von Drake", ela foi vista em uma canoa com Meeko, Flit e Roy E. Disney, durante a apresentação com todos os funcionários convidados. Em "House of Turkey", ela foi vista indo para o clube com John Smith e as cores do vento. Em "Thanks to Minnie", ela e Meeko faziam parte da cadeia de fofocas de Clarabelle. Participações Especiais Em Aladdin e os 40 Ladrões, quando o Gênio tenta capturar o pai de Aladdin, ele se transforma em Pocahontas e salta de um avião. Pocahontas aparece como uma silhueta no teatro no final de O Rei Leão 3: Hakuna Matata. Vídeo games Pocahontas fez aparições em jogos quando seu filme estava sendo exibido. No entanto, ela não é uma personagem popular para aparecer em vídeo games atualmente. ''Pocahontas thumb|250px|Pocahontas no vídeo game para Sega Genesis.Assim como a maioria dos jogos baseados em filmes, o jogo Pocahontas lançado para Sega Genesis e Game Boy atravessa o enredo do filme original da Disney. Neste jogo, o jogador escolhe entre Pocahontas e Meeko durante os níveis. Como Pocahontas, o jogador atravessa diversos obstáculos usando as cores do vento, e pode conseguir energia com espiritos animais durante o percusso. Com os espiritos, o jogador também pode conseguir novas habilidades. A personagem faz o mesmo papel do filme, embora com variações diversas. Animated StoryBook Neste jogo, a história é narrada por Vovó Willow, e Pocahontas faz o mesmo papel do filme. O jogador pode interagir tanto com Pocahontas como com os outros personagens. O jogo funciona como um livro, que narra os acontecimentos do filme original. Os quatro jogos do jogo podem ser jogados dentro ou fora da história, e geralmente são curiosidades sobre os objetos do filme. Riverbend Adventures Em ''Disney's Pocahontas Riverbend Adventures, o jogador tem cinco opções de jogos de diferentes. Na primeira, o jogador cria uma música, e tem que fazer Pocahontas dançar a música criada. No terceiro jogo, Pocahontas, usando sua canoa, deve fugir de obstáculos em um rio. No último, um jogo de descobrir imagens, inclui imagens de Pocahontas. ''Disney Princesa Pocahontas é a sétima Disney Princesa oficial. Ela é uma personagem rara em produtos, e quase nunca faz aparições (com exceção dos produtos do Disney Store). Isso se deve principalmente ao fato de que não usa um vestido de baile, como a maioria das princesas Disney. Designs : Ver artigo principal: ''Lista de designs das Princesas Disney. thumb|200px|Pocahontas em seu novo design de 2013.Quando a franquia se originou, Pocahontas não foi mostrada muito diferente do seu design original, embora ocasionalmente sua pele seja mais clara. Ela apareceu ocasionalmente com seu vestido de baile do segundo filme. Em 2010, seu vestido de baile de sua sequela recebeu uma nova versão para a "Disney Princess Encyclopedia". Ele não tinha tantos babados, e era coberto por brilhos. Ela usava uma tiara e um colar com pedras verdes. No ano de 2012, ela foi parte da terceira versão da linha Princess Glitter. O seu famoso vestido ganhou tecido glitterizado. Em 2013, ela recebeu um novo design. Seu cabelo ganhou um tom marrom, seus olhos foram ligeiramente aumentados, seu nariz se tornou mais fino, sua boca se tornou um pouco mais larga e suas bochechas se tornaram avermelhadas. Ela também ganhou brincos de penas com pequenas pedras vermelhas, verdes e azuis. Seu colar se tornou dourado (com exceção das divisões) e a pedra prateada se tornou azul mar. A parte de cima do seu vestido recebeu pedras de diversas cores indo até as mangas com penas também. Na cintura, ela ganhou um tipo de corrente dourada e uma pena lateral. A saia ganhou uma renda no meio e pedras com penas no final. Ela também ganhou botas com pedras e penas. Seu vestido se tornou mais claro, um bege, e seus peitos foram diminuídos. Seu tom de pele não foi muito diferente do original, embora realmente fosse mais claro. Suas sobrancelhas foram mais largas também. Em 2014, ela recebeu mais um design, baseado no anterior. A cor do seu vestido se parecia mais com o tom original e ela ganhou vários detalhes azuis. Seu colar se tornou mais parecido com o original, mais a pedra prateada se tornou roxa. As pedras se tornaram todas na cor azul, enquanto as penas se tornaram laranjas. Seu brinco de pena foi mantido somente na orelha direita. Merchandise ''Mattel Pocahontas é muito rara para aparecer na linha de bonecas da ''Disney Princesa feita pela Mattel. Ela esteve na linha Dancing Princess, uma das primeiras lançadas, e cantava sua música "Cores do Vento". Pocahontas também foi incluída na linha My Favorite Fairytale Collection, aonde seu vestido recebeu algumas alterações. Ela também foi parte da linha Before Once Upon a Time, aonde foi mostrada como criança. Atualmente, ela não esta em nenhuma linha de bonecas lançada pela empresa. ''Palace Pets Pocahontas aparece na franquia ''Palace Pets. Ela tem dois animais de estimação chamados Windflower, que é uma guaxinim azul e Pounce, um trige selvagem. Ela encontrou Windflower enquanto andava pela floresta, e Pounce em sua cabana. Canções Canções cantadas por Pocahontas: *Logo Após a Curva do Rio *Cores do Vento *Bárbaros (na segunda parte) *Mas Tenho que Partir *Se Eu Não te Encontrasse *Uma Ponte de Amor *Mais um Dia em Londres Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Pocahontas posando para foto na Disneylândia.Ela aparece diariamente nos parques e resorts da Disney, especialmente no Walt Disney World, para encontrar com os visitantes e cumprimenta-los. Ela é vista comumente com Meeko. Pocahontas tem um papel extremamente notável no World of Color no Disney California Adventure, durante o segmento "Cores da Terra" que se concentra na natureza. ''Fantasmic! Ela é destaque nos estudios da Disney, durante a noite fogos de artifício do show Fantasmic! ''Disney Cruise Line Ela e John Smith aparecem no Disney Cruise Line durante o "The Golden Mickeys". Ela também é conhecida por encontrar e cumprimentar todos que estão a bordo dos navios. Pocahontas também é uma "máquina de magia" no show Believe. ''It's a Small World'' Pocahontas, Meeko e Flit fazem aparições no Disneyland de Hong Kong, no "I'ts a Small World". ''Disney's Animal Kingdom'' Teve seu próprio show intitulado "Pocahontas e seus amigos da floresta" no Disney's Animal Kingdom, que funcionou de 1998 a 2008 . Neste show, Pocahontas e Willow ensinavam aos convidados sobre a vida na floresta e como protegê-los. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' Pocahontas serve como guia dos convidados em Frontierland e na Praça da Liberdade. Ratcliffe é libertado da prisão por Hades (sob o disfarce de Senhor Indigo) e faz um acordo para ganhar controle sobre a terra de Pocahontas "em troca do cristal do Magic Kingdom". Ratcliffe concorda, mas em breve, Ratcliffe começa a entrar em pânico quando percebe que o cristal não foi entregue, mas sendo que Pocahontas conhece a terra, ele seqüestra Meeko na tentativa de forçá-la a ajudá-lo a encontrar o cristal. Felizmente, os convidados derrotam Ratcliffe explodindo ele com a magia, fazendo-o cair de seu barco. Pocahontas também tem o seu cartão próprio de feitiço conhecido como "Pocahontas das Cores do Vento". Galeria : Veja a galeria de fotos sobre: Pocahontas. Trivialidades *Mesmo que muitos colonos europeus comumente descrevam Pocahontas como uma "princesa indiana", a maioria das tribos nativas americanas nunca tiveram direitos, e a maioria dos chefes foram eleitos (como o presidente dos Estados Unidos, por exemplo), em vez de herdar. Quando seu pai morreu, na vida real, Pocahontas nunca teria herdado o seu papel independente. Era seu tio, Opechancanough, que se tornou o chefe supremo, após a morte de Powhatan. *Ela é a primeira e atualmente único membro da franquia Disney Princesa para ser de descendência indígena americana; Princesa Tigrinha de Peter Pan antecede Pocahontas como uma princesa indígena americana em um filme da Disney por 42 anos, mas ela não está incluída na franquia. Os outros protagonistas da Disney a ser de descendência nativo americano, até agora, são Kuzco e Kenai. *Pocahontas é a primeira e atualmente única Disney Princesa (e protagonista da Disney em geral), a ser baseado em uma figura histórica real, em vez do tradicional conto de fadas ou lenda. *Irene Bedard, que dublou a personagem, mais tarde retratou sua mãe, em 2005, no filme da New Line Cinema, O Novo Mundo. *Pocahontas é a única Princesa Disney para ter uma tatuagem visível. *Pocahontas é a primeira heroína da Disney que lida com o racismo como uma fonte de grande conflito, Esmeralda é a segunda. *Na pré-produção de Pocahontas, mostrada em uma revista da Disney promovendo o filme mostrou que havia um cartão de título que contou com uma versão inicial do Disney para a heroína que se parecia muito com Tigrinha de Peter Pan. Ela foi mostrada com a cabeça erguida, os olhos fechados, os braços cruzados e rodeada por alguns animais da floresta. Portanto, parecia na verdade esta era mesmo Tigrinha e não apenas alguém que se parecia com ela, mas com um nome diferente. *Ela parece estar entre as princesas menos populares da linha oficial, assim como quase nunca é comercializada em quaisquer mercadorias e / ou meios de comunicação social (havia várias bonecas da Mattel para ela durante o final de 1990, a maior parte de suas bonecas a partir de 2000 têm sido exclusivas do Disney Store) e a maioria de suas aparições são muitas vezes restritas à parte de trás da linha em fotos de grupo. Ela e Mulan aparecem com menos frequência do que as outras princesas. **Ela também foi bastante vista com a mesma pose por anos em produtos, e embora tenha recebido o novo design, a pose continuou a mesma. No novo design de 2015, ela vai finalmente mudar de pose em fotos promocionais. *Ela é a única princesa Disney que não é retratada usando uma tiara no cinema ou na franquia, utilizando uma tiara somente em dois casos; em uma foto da revista oficial e na Disney Princess Encyclopedia. *Ela é a primeira heroína da Disney associada com a franquia Disney Princesa para estar em um relacionamento romântico interracial, antes de Esmeralda, Kida e Tiana. No entanto, a verdadeira Pocahontas nunca teve um relacionamento amoroso com o Capitão John Smith, mas eles têm uma amizade como irmãos adotados depois que ela o salvou de sua execução, em 1607. No entanto, ela se casou com John Rolfe no primeiro casamento inter-racial na história americana. *Pocahontas é o único membro da Disney Princesa, que não obteve uma boneca na linha Sparkling Princess pela Mattel (excluindo Anna e Elsa como elas ainda não foram coroadas). *Apesar dos eventos descritos em Pocahontas II, John Smith ainda é o interesse oficial amoroso de Pocahontas, uma vez que a maioria dos meios de comunicação, incluindo a franquia Disney Princesa, mantenha Smith e ela como um casal oficial, ignorando completamente John Rolfe. *Na vida real, Pocahontas se casou com Kocoum. Ocorreu um ano depois que o capitão Smith voltou para a Inglaterra devido à sua lesão de pólvora. No entanto, ela não fica com ele e se casa com John Rolfe. *Pocahontas é a única Disney Princesa para não ter quaisquer mudanças de roupa em seu filme original. *Pocahontas é a única das oito Princesas originais que ainda não apareceu em Kingdom Hearts. Similaridades com as demais Princesas Disney *Pocahontas é a segunda princesa Disney a ser dublada por duas atrizes, depois de Jasmine e antes de Mulan. Irene Bedard, fez a sua voz nos diálogos enquanto Judy Kuhn, fez a sua voz cantando. *Pocahontas é a primeira princesa Disney a ser claramente localizada nos Estados Unidos, sendo a segunda Tiana. *Ela é a segunda Disney Princesa para vestir um vestido étnico não-europeu, precedida por Jasmine e seguida por Mulan que usa um Hanfu (vestido tradicional chinês), quando ela vai para a Casamenteira. *Pocahontas é a primeira Disney Princesa para ter um melhor amigo humano, sendo a segunda Tiana. *Pocahontas também é a quarta Disney Princesa para usar cinta (que ela usou em sua sequela), sendo precedida por Cinderela, Bela, Jasmine e seguida por Tiana e Mérida. *Ela é a quarta Disney Princesa, que tem de lidar com um casamento indesejado como um maior ou menor fonte de conflito. Aurora é a primeira (em que ela não sabia que o rapaz que ela conheceu foi o Príncipe Phillip), Bela é a segunda (como ela tem que lidar com a intenção de Gaston se casar com ela apenas por vaidade e para cumprir as normas da sociedade), Jasmine é a terceira (em que seu pai está tentando casá-la antes de seu próximo aniversário) e a quinta vem a ser Mérida (que quer seguir seu próprio caminho). Ela é porque seu pai quer que ela esteja com um guerreiro forte, que pode protegê-la de perigos, mas ela tem dúvidas sobre este potencial marido unicamente porque ela sente que ele é sério demais para ela. *Ela é, possivelmente, a primeira princesa Disney com poderes mágicos. Poderes de Pocahontas são xamânica na natureza. Ela pode se comunicar com espíritos e aprender línguas estrangeiras rapidamente. Rapunzel pode curar feridas com seu cabelo. É discutível se Branca de Neve e Aurora tinham poderes, como elas foram ambas capazes de se comunicar com os animais na floresta. Cinderela também foi capaz de falar com os ratos. *Pocahontas é a primeira Disney Princesa para não ser mostrada se casando em qualquer um dos seus filmes ou nas histórias. No livro "Beautiful Brides", ele mostra Bela, Branca de Neve e Aurora em seus casamentos, embora eles sejam apenas contos. Cinderela, Ariel e Tiana se casam em seus primeiros filmes, Jasmine em seu terceiro, Mulan e Rapunzel em suas continuações. *Pocahontas é a terceira Disney Princesa para cantar um dueto com seu interesse amoroso, sendo a primeira Cinderela e a segunda Jasmine. No entanto, seu dueto foi removido do filme original e colocado nos créditos. Ela também tinha um dueto com seu segundo interesse amoroso na sequela, mas foi restrito aos créditos também. *Pocahontas é uma das únicas três princesas da Disney a aparecer na atração do Walt Disney World, Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (as outras duas sendo Ariel e Tiana). Categoria:Personagens de Pocahontas Categoria:Disney Princesas Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens históricos Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Principais Protagonistas Categoria:Personagens nativo-americanos Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV